I Remember
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Semua kenangan itu hanya akan menambah rasa kekalutan dan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat bagi Junhong. Dia ingin menghentikan rasa itu, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena semua sudah terlmabat... DaeLo & BangLo paired... warning inside, RnR jusaeyo.. 0 /


Tittle : I Remember.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : DaeLo / BangLo.

Cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong, Bang Yongguk.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Crack Pair No Flamers, Miss Typo(s), One Shoot, RnR, Absurd, Hancur, Picisan.

Chapter 1 : It Was…

# Junhong Pov.

Aku melihatnya dari jauh, aku sangat ingat sekali senyuman itu. Dulu, dia selalu memberikan senyuman itu tiap pagi, bahkan saat aku membuka mataku untuk mengawali hari. Aku tersenyum senang saat itu juga. Lalu aku tersenyum pahit, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berada disampingmu, bahkan untuk menyentuhmu seperti dulu.

Bagaimana caraku untuk meminta maaf padamu? Haruskah aku seorang yang akan membawa rasa bersalah ini sampai aku mati? Tidakkah kau mau membagi rasa ini bersama? Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menghendaki hal ini terjadi.

Aku menangis dalam balik kacamata dan syal yang kupakai, musim dingin ini terasa begitu menyesakkan untukku. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak bisa melupakanmu?. Aku ingin semua ingatan ini hilang dariku, tapi semakin aku ingin melupakannya, aku semakin mengingat semua dengan jelas. Ini begitu menyiksaku…

" Junhongie…" aku menoleh kea rah pria yang kini sudah memelukku dengan erat, lalu aku menangis dipelukannya.

" Jika aku bisa membuatmu tidak mengingatnya aku akan lakukan apa saja untukmu, aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini, kenapa kau terus seperti ini? Berilah aku kesempatan…"

" Mianhae Yongguk hyung… Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku akan berubah." Kataku.

" Aku tau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kalau kau ingin menemuinya, aku tidak pernah melarangmu." Kata Yongguk hyung.

Aku hanya diam, Yongguk hyung memang benar, aku selalu berbohong tentang perasaanku.

" Sebelum terlambat, lakukan apapun yang membuatmu lega, kau tau besok kau harus pergi." Katanya sambil membingkai pipiku dengan tangannya yang besar, lalu aku mengangguk dan menghapus airmataku.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, untuk semua yang sudah terjadi, untuk semua yang kuingat, dan untuk seseorang yang amat kusayangi. Daehyun hyung.

Aku berjalan sedikit gemetar kearah coffee shop itu, aku bisa melihat sosok yang kucari sedang bekerja disana, senyumnya yang begitu khas tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, meskipun salju diluar begitu dingin, itu tak membuatnya mengeluh.

Aku duduk disalah satu meja pelanggan, mengeratkan jaketku agar tetap membuatku hangat. Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku. Aku terpaku dan aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku darinya sedetikpun. Aku sangat merindukannya, amat sangat merindukan sosok ini, aku begitu ingin memeluknya.

" Kau ingin pesan apa?." Tanyanya lembut.

" A.. aku.. eh.. co..coklat panas." Jawabku sambil menunduk.

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, akan aku antarkan setelah ini." Katanya lalu meninggalkan mejaku. Aku menggenggam erat tanganku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu takut untuk bicara dengannya? Padahal aku begitu ingin bicara dengannya saat ini. Semua perasaan terkumpul di dadaku, terasa sesak. Aku harus apa sekarang?.

Semua kenangan itu mulai bermunculan di pikiranku saat ini.

# Flashback.

" Junhongie, aku akan berjanji untuk terus bersamamu." Kata Daehyun hyung. Saat itu musim semi yang mempertemukan kami.

" Ani hyung, orangtuamu tidak merestui hubungan ini, aku tidak ingin karena aku keluargamu membencimu." Jawabku.

" Kau mencintaiku 'kan?." Katanya memastikan.

" Tentu saja hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu." Balasku.

Lalu dia tersenyum begitu manis. " Kalau begitu, aku akan terus bersamamu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin terus mencintaimu.". saat itu aku melihat sebuah kesungguhan yang besar dimatanya, dan aku menyetujuinya, dan kami hidup bersama hampir 2 tahun.

Daehyun hyung mencintaiku dengan baik, aku merasa begitu bersyukur sekali bisa hidup bersama orang yang kucintai. Dia memperhatikanku dengan baik, memperlakukanku dengan manis. Aku serasa memiliki segala hal selama dia ada bersamaku, melalui berbagai hal bersama, setelah itu kami bertunangan.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu terenggut hanya dalam 1 malam. Semua penyesalan dan sakit hati ini tidak bisa hilang hingga saat ini.

Sebagai orang yang ia sayangi, pasti aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Daehyun hyung, dan aku dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan yang tak ingin kulakukan. Orangtua Daehyun hyung ternyata masih belum merestui kami, dan hari itu mereka menemuiku dan memintaku untuk meninggalkan Daehyun hyung, atau mereka akan membuang Daehyun hyung sebagai anak.

Aku tidak ingin keduanya terjadi, aku mencoba untuk terus menghindari Daehyun hyung, aku terus meyakinkannya untuk pulang kerumahnya, tapi dia tetap ingin terus bersamaku.

Malam itu kami bertengkar hebat setelah aku memaksanya untuk pulang. Aku tidak tau Daehyun hyung akan begitu murka pada keputusanku. Saat itu kami benar-benar sangat marah satu sama lain. Kami mengendarai mobil untuk pulang kerumahnya, tapi setelah tau aku menyuruhnya pulang, Daehyun hyung marah besar.

" Berhentilah hyung! Berhentilah untuk terus mempertahankanku!." Seruku.

" Aku sudah berjanji padamu, pasti ada pilihan lain selain berpisah! Aku akan terus mempertahankanmu! Aku tidak akan pulang!."

" Kembali! Aku bilang kembali hyung! Pulanglah! Turunkan aku disini! Kau harus pulang!."

" Tidak! Aku tidak akan pulang! Aku akan terus bersamamu!."

Aku begitu marah mendengarnya seperti itu, walaupun airmata ini terus mengalir, aku terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang terus membuatnya semakin marah, aku kehilangan kendali atas perkataanku yang terus menerus menyakitinya. Dalam lubuk hati kami, kami memang masih mencintai satu sama lain.

" Kau pilih hidup denganku dan aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi, atau kau pulang kembali kerumahmu dan lupakan semua ini!." Kesalku.

Daehyun hyung menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ada kilatan kemarahan dimatanya. Meski aku takut aku terus menatapnya penuh amarah.

" Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? Apakah seperti ini akhirnya setelah apa yang kita lalui dan apa yang kukorbankan? Sadarkah kau dengan apa yang kaukatakan!." Bentaknya.

" Aku sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan hyung! Cukup sampai disini!." Kesalku yang juga sangat marah.

Aku merasa begitu bodoh pernah mengutarakan kata-kata itu, aku terus menyesalinya, aku terus menyalahkan diriku. Kami tidak tau apapun tentang takdir yang akan datang. Aku ingat saat itu mobil yang kami kendarai hilang kendali saat Daehyun hyung ada dipuncak kemurkaannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja saat mobil kami keluar batas dan jatuh ke tebing. Semua bias kuingat dengan baik dan jelas. Perih sekali mengingat semua ingatan itu.

Saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di rumah sakit, tangan kiriku patah. Dan hanya ada kakakku yang terus menjagaku. Saat aku bertanya tentang keadaan Daehyun hyung, dia bilang Daehyun hyung sudah dipindah kerumah sakit lain, dan Daehyun hyung mengalami hilang ingatan, orang tuanya ingin aku tidak menemui Daehyun hyung lagi. Aku merasa semakin sesak, harusnya bukan seperti ini, harusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal yang membuatnya marah dan kecewa.

Aku terus menangis dipelukan hyungku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, semua ini salahku. Aku membuat Daehyun hyung menderita. Aku terlalu egois, bahkan aku tidak bisa menemuinya hingga berbulan-bulan, dan aku terus dihantui rasa bersalah dan kalut yang mendalam.

Kemudian hyungku mengenalkanku pada Yongguk hyung, dia begitu memperhatikanku dengan baik, meskipun awalnya aku tidak memberi timbal balik yang pantas untuknya, tapi dia selalu mengerti tentang keadaanku. Dan dia membuatku nyaman.

Setengah tahun berlalu, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Daehyun hyung lagi di café ini. Tapi… dia tidak ingat padaku sama sekali. Dia terlihat hidup dengan sangat baik, dia sudah menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia. Aku memang sangat bahagia melihatnya hidup dengan baik, tapi aku merasa hancur sekali karena dia tidak mengenaliku sedikitpun, atau setidaknya aku harusnya berada saat dia membuka matanya setelah kecelakaan itu. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan bisa meraihnya lagi seperti dulu. Penyesalan ini tak bisa kuhilangkan.

Tak ada lagi Choi Junhong yang ia cintai dulu. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus membuat Daehyun hyung hidup dengan baik bersama keluarganya. Walaupun aku akan tersiksa dengan rasa penyesalan dan bersalah ini. Aku sangat mengerti bahwa dulu ada saat dimana kami benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan masa itu hanya ada untuk dikenang, dalam pikiranku dan hatiku saja…

# End of Flashback.

Beberapa pengunjung sudah pulang, hanya sedikit orang di café itu, tanpa sadar aku menangis saat mengingat semua tentangku dan Daehyun hyung, dan aku tidak menyadari sosok itu sudah ada didepanku.

" Kenapa kau menangis?." Tanyanya. Aku masih menunduk sambil mengusap air mataku, tidak berani menatapnya dalam dekat. Dia menaruh coklat panas itu didepanku. Aku hanya diam.

" Kau… aku tau kau…" katanya pelan. Aku sedikit kaget, apa dia mengingatku. " Aku sering melihatmu disebrang jalan saat pagi hari. Aku ingin menyapamu karena kau terus memandang kearah café ini. Kau selalu berwajah sedih. Aku senang kau datang kesini hari ini. Tapi kenapa kau menangis?." Lanjutnya. Ternyata dia memang tidak mengingatku sama sekali.

" Aku… hanya sedang cemas." Jawabku.

" Tangismu bukan karena kau cemas, tapi lebih terlihat kau sedang memendam rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Jika kau ingin cerita, aku akan dengarkan." Katanya. Aku menggenggam cangkir coklat panas itu erat-erat, masih tidak berani memandang wajahnya.

" Aku merasa kalut karena tidak bisa meminta maaf pada seseorang, itu saja." Kataku.

" Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak berani, sebelum terlambat kau harus meminta maaf padanya." Kata Daehyun hyung.

" Dia… sudah tidak lagi ingat dengan kesalahan yang kubuat, percuma untuk meminta maaf padanya." Kataku.

" Dia orang yang jahat kalau begitu, dia lupa dan membuatmu menangis karena tidak bisa minta maaf." Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu hyung? Orang itu adalah kau… tidakkah kau ingat sedikitpun tentangku? Ataupun tentang kita dulu?

Entah kenapa airmataku kembali mengalir, aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku.

"… Cukup… hiks.. jangan ingatkan aku lagi… hiks… aku sudah cukup tersiksa karena ingatan ini… aku tidak ingin mengingat kesalahanku lagi… maafkan aku… maafkan aku hiks hiks… maaf…" kataku sambil terus berusaha menghapus airmata yang terus keluar ini.

" Uljimaaa.. dia pasti sudah memaafkanmu. Jangan sengsarakan dirimu sendiri seperti ini…"

Aku masih terus menangis, aku benar-benar merindukan suara ini, aku merindukan aroma tubuhnya, semua ini membuatku kembali mengingat saat-saat kami bersama. Daehyun hyung, aku amat sangat merindukanmu. Walaupun kau ada didepanku, aku tetap tidak bisa memelukmu dan mengatakan aku sangat mencintaimu seperti dulu.

" Seberapa besar kesalahanmu, selama orang itu menyayangimu, dia akan memaafkanmu, kenapa kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal ini…" katanya lembut.

" Aku membuat kesalah besar… aku berbuat kesalahan yang tidak mungkin dimaafkan… hiks hiks… aku takut sekali… hiks.."

Dia mengelus pelan suraiku sambil tersenyum. " Aku memaafkanmu." Katanya. Saat itu aku terdiam dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Akankah dia benar akan memaafkanku?.

" Tak ada hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku akan mewakili orang itu untuk memaafkanmu. Sekarang jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Jangan menangis lagi, eotte?."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tau aku tidak bisa melepas rasa bersalah ini dengan cepat, tapi aku akan jalani hidupku dengan baik, pasti itu yang akan Daehyun hyung katakan padaku.

.

.

.

.

" Apa kau sudah siap Junhongie?." Tanya Yongguk hyung.

" Nde hyung."

" Jangan menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya, kau akan kembali 5 tahun lagi." Kata Yongguk hyung.

" Aku tau hyung, ini adalah keputusan yang sudah kubuat. Aku harus jalani hidup baru denganmu. Korea terlalu penuh dengan kenanganku dengan Daehyun hyung. Dia sudah bahagia, aku juga harus mencari bahagia. Kali ini bersamamu hyung." Jawabku.

.:: ENDING ::.

A/N : haduuuuhhhh… DEMI JUN-HOOOOOOONGGG! Kenapa saya kambek dengan epep absurd lagi… sedih nggak sedih, angst nggak angst…

Terinspirasi dari Kim Sung Kyu yang 60 sec, entah kenapa aku selalu nangis liat wajah L. jadi saya bikin epep ini. Semoga ada readers yang suka walaupun hancur ceritanya bahkan cuman 6 halaman, dikit banget. Dan picisan begete…

After all… thanks for your time to read this… see ya ^0^/

*Skinner*


End file.
